emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Tug Ghyll
Tug Ghyll is the home of Tracy Metcalfe and is owned by Andy Sugden. History The house was first featured in 1979 for a short while when local villager Cully Hotson and his wife and daughter were living there. It is not known when the Hotsons vacated Tug Ghyll but the residents were not seen again until 2002 when the house was bought by Kelly Windsor. In early January 2008, nearly a year after he left the village, Scott Windsor phones his mother Viv to tell her that he was putting Tug Ghyll up for sale. Debbie bought the house and Scott's garage after receiving a hefty loan from Carl King. Debbie lived in Tug Ghyll with her friend and former girlfriend Jasmine Thomas until late January 2009 when Debbie was arrested for murder and Jasmine went on the run. Jasmine later turns up as confesses to the murder and Debbie is sentenced to months in prison. In March 2009 Tug Ghyll was flooded. With Debbie in prison it fell upon her family to fix Tug Ghyll for her coming home the next day. In April of the same year Debbie's father, Cain Dingle, returned after nearly 3 years on the run and moved in with Debbie. He helped Debbie gain custody of her daughter Sarah Sugden. and the three of them lived together. Cain pays off Carl in June 2009, who was threatening to foreclose on his loan on Tug Ghyll and Windsor & Dingle. In October 2009 Debbie's mother, Charity Tate, and her little brother Noah Tate come to stay with Debbie after the breakdown of Charity's relationship with Michael Conway, who was also having a relationship with Debbie. In March 2010 Debbie moves to Jersey with Sarah but Cain, Charity and Noah continue to live in her house. She returns in November of the same year and moves back in. Her boyfriend Cameron Murray who she met in Jersey also stays with her. Charity and Noah move out after Cain and Charity's relationship breaks down in March 2011. In October 2012 Debbie gives birth to her son Jack Sugden Jr., a saviour sibling to her daughter Sarah. The day after Jack was born Cameron is thrown out after his affair with Debbie's aunt Chas Dingle is revealed. Cain then moves in with his girlfriend Moira Barton in May 2013 after Debbie throws him out following a fight, leaving just Debbie and her children living there. In October 2013, Debbie is taken hostage by Cameron in Tug Ghyll afyer discovering his murders of Carl King and Gennie Walker, and with all the bad memories in her house she decides to move out and sell her house. Katie Sugden buys the house with part of her divorce settlement and later moves in lodger Leyla Harding in late 2013. Fellow lodger Vanessa Woodfield moved in after she was thrown out of her previous house in August 2014. After Katie's death in February 2015, her husband Andy takes ownership of the property, and Vanessa and Leyla kept living in the house, inviting Carly Hope to join them when Leyla discovered she had nowhere to go. In August 2016, Vanessa invites her father, Frank Clayton to move in following his release from prison. Carly leaves the village in June 2017, and following the breakdown of her marriage March 2018, Vanessa's sister, Tracy Metcalfe also moves in with them. Frank later moves out to live with his girlfriend, Megan Macey at Tenant House, however, he moves back and forth as their relationship goes through rough patches. In December 2018 Vanessa moves in with her girlfriend Charity Dingle and leaves Tug Ghyll and Maya Stepney moves in. She soon leaves as she is sentenced to prison in April 2019 and in June, Kerry Wyatt moves in. However, she leaves after Tracy finds out that she was responsible for the fire at Sharma & Sharma sweet factory which resulted in her father's death. Category:Buildings in Main Street Category:Buildings in Emmerdale Category:Locations